Can you hear me when I call you?
by Vitoria Fragoso
Summary: Essa fic é pra vocês apaixonados por Huddy mesmo com tantos altos e baixos. Espero que gostem! PS: Essa fic é dedicada á minha querida amiga Alicia Rios que está há meses me pedindo pra escrever. Eu amo você, Aly. Espero que goste!


_Foi dificil dormir naquela noite, eu fiquei pensando no beijo que House me deu. Eu estava triste, sem a minha filha nos braços, eu havia perdido as esperanças de ser mãe. Ele ter vindo aqui era a prova de que ele se importava comigo, mas será que ele só me beijou por pena? Não quero pensar nisso, estou atrasada e preciso ir para o hospital. _Me vestia correndo, tomava meu café e ia para o hospital. Chegando lá, estacionava o carro e olhava no relógio. _Estou adiantada! Com certeza não verei House, ele chega e sai quando quer mesmo. _Entro no hospital, vou apressada até a minha sala, tiro o casaco e me sento olhando uma papelada. _Sei que ele não está aqui ainda, mas eu não vou me arriscar não é?! Aquele beijo, o toque daquele homem, sentir o seu gosto, eu queria aquilo, queria mais! _

_-_ Lisa, já chega! Você é adulta e sabe que ele é o cara mais babaca do mundo. – Dava uma bronca em mim mesma e preenchia um relatórios.

De repente a ultima pessoa que eu queria ver naquela manhã entrou na minha sala sem bater, como de costume!

\- Preciso que aprove uma ressonância. –

\- Bom dia pra você também. – Respondio sem tirar os olhos do que estoufazendo.

\- Sem piadinhas, Cuddy. –

\- Uau, vejo que acordou de bom humor. Me dê um bom motivo para eu aprovar. – Pela primeira vez eu consigo encara-lo, me sento desconfortável, me lembrando do beijo. _Como ele pode esquecer, ou fingir que esqueceu, tão rápido assim?_

_\- _Eu sou um ótimo médico, alías, o melhor da clinica. Sei bem o que estou fazendo. O paciente pode morrer e antes que eu me esqueça: Esse seu decote, Deus... – Ele morde os lábios quase que inconscientemente.

\- Você é um cretino. – Volto a fazer as minhas coisas.

Ele se senta na cadeira á minha frente. – Cuddy, você precisa aprovar, o paciente vai morrer, sei bem o que estou fazendo. – Ele me olha serio.

\- Tudo bem, House. – _Lisa Cuddy você não fez isso. É só ele fazer uma ceninha e você cede? Que idiota._

_-_ Obrigado! – Ele continua me olhando e parece um pouco mais contente, eu o olho e nossos olhares se encontram, fico um pouco vermelha e ele se levanta, saindo da sala. _House agradecendo?! O que é isso? _

Acabo o que estou fazendo, olho no relógio, me levanto e vou até a cantina do hospital. Assim que chego lá vejo House e Wilson sentados em uma mesa, pego o que vou comer_. Lisa, você é adulta, passe por eles e vá direto á mesa._ Assim eu fiz, e Wilson muito observador notou que algo estava errado.

\- O que você fez de errado? – Pergunta Wilson ao amigo.

\- Do que você está falando? – House arregala os olhos.

\- Você sabe, Cuddy acabou de passar por nós, ela não te deu nenhuma bronca ou zombou de você por ela conseguir correr e você não. –

\- E por que você acha que EU fiz algo errado? – House faz beicinho como uma criança.

\- Você está sempre fazendo coisas erradas. –

\- Não dessa vez. –

\- House eu não nasci ontem, desembucha. – Wilson se altera.

\- Sei que não, você é um pouco mais velho. –

\- Você sabe que vou acabar descobrindo. –

\- Por que acha que está mesmo acontecendo alguma coisa? É só paranoia sua. – House revira os olhos.

\- Eu sei bem que não é, ela pode muito bem passar por você e não falar nada, mas ela falaria comigo. –

\- Ontem Cuddy estava mal, então eu fui vê-la. – House brinca com a comida.

\- E? –

\- E nada. –

\- Sei que tem mais. –

\- Nos beijamos, eu vim embora em seguida, nada demais. –

\- Vocês o quê? Meu Deus. Eu sabia. – Ele fica contente, os olhos se iluminam.

\- Agora eu vou embora, você não vai arrancar mais nenhuma informação de mim até porque não tem nada pra você saber. – Ele se levanta e sai mancando apressado.

Imediatamente Wilson se levanta e vem em minha direção. _Droga, o que ele quer?!_

\- O que foi aquilo? – Ele pergunta curioso.

\- Aquilo o que? – Finjo que não sei do que ele está falando.

\- Passou por nós sem dizer nem sequer uma palavra. –

\- Eu não os vi. –

\- Qual é, Cuddy. Não sou idiota. –

\- Foi só isso. –

\- Sei que não foi. –

\- Sabe mesmo? Ou só está precisando de uma boa fofoca pra se divertir? – Perdi a paciência.

\- House falaria isso, você não, me diga! –

\- NADA. -

\- Eu sei que... – Imediatamente Wilson se calou para não entregar o amigo.

\- Sabe o que? – Arregalo os olhos, preocupada. _DIGA LOGO!_

_-_ Sei que você e House se beijaram. –

\- Aquele cretino te contou?! –

\- Cuddy, sou seu amigo, você sabe disso. Você costumava me contar esse tipo de coisa. –

\- Desculpe... Mas realmente não foi nada demais, isso acontece. –

\- Você sentiu alguma coisa? –

\- Claro que não. –

\- Cuddy, sei que ainda os verei juntos. Por que não percebem isso? Apesar de tudo vocês se gostam.

\- Sem essa, Wilson. Ao contrario de você, tenho trabalho a fazer, vou indo. – Me levanto, e quase saio correndo. Vou para a minha sala fazer o meu trabalho e tentar me distrair.

_Foi só um beijo, daqui a pouco todo o hospital vai estar sabendo. Mas foi um beijo bom, eu queria mais... O que está acontecendo comigo? House tem esse poder sobre mim? Me lembro de nós na faculdade, tenho lembranças boas, mas tenho lembranças péssimas. Eu tenho tanto medo. Na verdade nem sei se ele realmente gosta de mim, acho que isso tudo é só coisa da minha cabeça._

Acabo de fazer o meu trabalho, visto o casaco, pego a minha bolsa e saio da sala.

\- Já vai, doutora Cuddy? – House surge atrás de mim, coloca uma das mãos em minha cintura e eu recuo imediatamente.

\- Já sim, está tarde. E você, o que faz aqui até agora? –

\- Marquei com minha amante, sempre quis transar na sua sala. Quero dizer, salvando vidas! –

\- Você é um babaca. – Ria baixinho e saia pela porta, House ainda estava atrás de mim.

\- Claro, é o meu charme. – Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu falei com Wilson. – Olhava pra ele, esperando a sua reação. – Na verdade ele veio falar comigo, sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

\- Aquele idiota. Isso não vai acontecer novamente, Cuddy. Todos cometemos erros, certo? –

\- Claro, você está pensando nisso como um erro... Entendo. Na verdade foi um erro mesmo, você só me beijou por pena. – Altero um pouco a voz e só percebo depois que falei.

\- Sim, eu saio por ai beijando as pessoas por pena, afinal você estava tão triste, na verdade estava pessima, pensei que alagaria a casa com tantas lagrimas, tive que dar um jeito. Você não está mesmo preparada para cuidar de uma criança, não sabe nem cuidar de si mesma. – Ele se altera também, estamos gritando um com o outro na porta do hospital.

\- E só de pensar que Wilson... Esquece. – Me viro e saio andando.

\- Diga! – Ele puxa o meu braço, fazendo-me virar de frente pra ele. –

\- Não! – Grito, em fúria. –

\- Pare de ser infantil, Cuddy. –

\- Infantil? Olha o que você me diz. Eu odeio você, House. Wilson disse que sabe que nós dois ficaremos juntos, até parece que ele não conhece você. Seu idiota. – Eu o encaro, com ódio nos olhos.

\- Não ficamos no mesmo lugar sem brigar nem por 5 minutos, é obvio que ele está ficando louco. –

\- Claro que está, você é a pior pessoa desse mundo. Você sempre diz as coisas sem pensar. –

Ele puxa o meu braço, me levando pra perto dele, aproxima nossos rostos, e se não estivéssemos brigando eu juro que poderia pensar que ele iria me beijar. Puxo meu braço e me viro, indo apressada em direção ao carro. Dou partida e dirijo até a minha casa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.


End file.
